Tips and Tricks
below ill show you a few of these speed bridging techniques work. It’ll be thorough, so don’t bother asking for an abridged version. Oh no! That’s a horrible bridge pun. I’ve gone a bridge too far this time. Drat, another one! ''I know I’ve probably burned some bridges now. ''Curses! What’s wrong with me? ''Let’s just get on with the list. Make sure you look them all ''over ''and don’t ''pas-NO. NINJA BRIDGE OK, now I’ve calmed down, let’s go over the easiest way to speed bridge in Minecraft, which is the Ninja technique. To understand how it works, you first need to know that when you’re crouching in Minecraft, you’re unable to fall off edges. Give it a go. Just crouch and move towards an edge. See? You can’t fall off. I crouched on the edge of this cliff, but when I stopped crouching, I realised I was'' floating in the air. Is this the first ever example of a bug in Minecraft? You can safely build a bridge safely by moving backwards while crouching as you place blocks. But the Ninja technique accelerates the process by having you rapidly alternate between crouching and standing up. If done properly, this technique lets you move much faster while eliminating the risk of falling off the bridge you’re building. Well, that’s the theory at least. The hard part is getting the timing of the crouching right. It’s best to see it in action. Click here to watch this Ninja Bridge demonstration by Foxation. Here’s a breakdown of the technique: # Crouch and move backwards to the edge of a block. # Build a block underneath you. # Immediately let go of the crouch button. # Crouch again before you reach the end of the new block. From there, you just repeat steps 2 through 4 as quickly as possible without making a mistake. Keep practising and eventually you should nail the timing. If you want to make it more entertaining you could always invite a friend to a speed bridge race. First one to get across a gap without falling is the winner! As for the loser… er, well, good luck with your new life down there, pal! BREEZILY AND WITCHLY BRIDGE These are similar to the Ninja technique except they make use of strafing rather than crouching. To do the Breezily technique, you have to move backwards while strafing left and right across your bridge as you build it. Moving across the blocks like this means you don’t go backwards fast enough to outpace how quickly you can place blocks and fall off. Have a look at the Breezily Bridge demonstration by the wonderfully named Teddynator below for a better idea: Again, the hard part is getting the timing of placing the blocks right. There’s one very important point that Teddynator covers that will help you a lot as you practise: you need to make sure you don’t change direction from left to right (or vice versa) on the edges of the blocks that you’re placing. What you should be doing is changing direction midway through the blocks, as illustrated in the image below. This is the correct way to move when you’re Breezily Bridging. You change direction midway through each block. Do not do this. If you change direction at the edge of the block while Breezily Bridging you will fall. This is the correct way to move when you’re Breezily Bridging. You change direction midway through each block. Do not do this. If you change direction at the edge of the block while Breezily Bridging you will fall. This is the correct way to move when you’re Breezily Bridging. You change direction midway through each block. Do not do this. If you change direction at the edge of the block while Breezily Bridging you will fall. If you’re struggling with the Breezily Bridge then you might find Witchly Bridges easier. The technique is exactly the same as Breezily except you move diagonally rather than directly backwards. You can see the Witchly technique performed by iLone in the video below: As you’re moving diagonally backwards, you’ll need to alternate between moving backwards and sideways (either left or right, depending on the way you’re facing) as you place your blocks. Other than that, the Witchly technique is the same as Breezily. Figure out which one you prefer and get practising. GOD BRIDGE The speed bridging techniques covered so far have been all about technique and timing. God Bridging throws all of that away. Not everyone will be able to master this ‘technique’ as it requires you to place blocks extremely fast. Your fingers will get very tired! People that are able to build God Bridges reckon you have to click at least 17 times a second'' for it to work. You won’t be able to do that for very long (if you can do it at all) unless you modify a mouse or have the world’s twitchiest clicking finger. Beyond that, you just have to aim at the top of block, and move diagonally backwards at a normal pace. Category:Tips and Tricks